


The Darkest Room

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Abuse, Act, Circus, Side Show, Sideshow - Freeform, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: One of my more somber works. The way of the sideshow...





	The Darkest Room

This gruesome isolation stings.   
Warm blood trickles down my chin  
But I am hungry for something else  
For something beyond myself.   
The way I am now disgusts me.   
It taunts me  
And I run from it  
I turn my face in shame  
And hide behind a stage name  
A poster.   
An act.   
Those who spit on me   
Don’t know what it’s like  
To be trapped in this haunted place  
To fall so hard from grace  
The landing hurts  
The insults sting  
I know I have lost everything   
I retreat to my corner  
The darkest room where I belong   
The colors snatched away years ago  
From kinder folk who would visit in   
Curiosity rather than spite  
And yet they might  
Come back again  
I hope they do  
I need a little light of my own.


End file.
